Tuesday Waves
by Pause
Summary: "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Was that how the saying went? Well, this was Finnick Odair's quest to prove to Annie Cresta that she was everything to him, that she was his treasure.


Disclaimer: THG © Suzanne Collins

Tuesday Waves

* * *

_you go back to her, and I go back to black_

For two victors, they didn't have as much down time as everyone thought they did.

While Finnick Odair never had to pull in net ever again in his life, he was still roped back into the Hunger Games year after year. Every time he came back, he wished more than anything for the days where he would no longer be wanted to come quicker.

Annie Cresta would never have to advertise her family's haul ever again, but there were the haphazard relapses Annie was prone to. With Annie, Finnick never had to deal with a tough, physical struggle or randomly thrown items that had been within a five feet radius of her. But it was the time, the days and weeks, when Finnick understood that he wasn't the lover, he was the caretaker, that took away from their precious moments together. So while they were never submitted to the life of the average working class ever again, their lives were never as free or relaxed as the rest of their district thought they were.

That was why the times they spent together were so special, when it was just Finnick and Annie. In times like those, there were no beheadings or no sharp, blunt weapons in Annie's mind. In times like those, the miserable booty calls succumbed to Finnick's willpower, falling into the back of his mind. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta weren't the tiny minority that won over a double digit body count; they were a young couple in love.

That Tuesday was one of those peaceful days. The wind blew the scent of sea salt into their noses and the sun shone down on the white sand. One of the obvious perks of their Victor's Village was their private view of the ocean. There were no fishermen grappling with heavy hauls within sight, no pesky children splashing wildly at each other in the waters. They were free to spend those precious moments with each other as the other victors would dutifully turn a blind eye.

At two in the afternoon, the waves were relatively calm in their district. The water rose and fell, always pushing forward and receding moments after. Pelicans swooped in and dived for small fish. Annie's eyes trailed after one relatively big pelican that caught a struggling fish within its golden beak.

"Mags invited us over later for a visit," Finnick reminded, sitting beside Annie on a salmon towel under the shade of nearby sea oats.

Finnick decided to distract her, seeing that she was still in deep concentration in observing the white pelicans above them. A playful grin stretched out on his face as he saw her feet shift in the sand. His hand that was not resting behind her on the towel bent forward and flicked sand at her. He saw her give him a small grin as she lightly swatted at him in response. She dusted off knee-length, peach skirt and her exposed calves, which were sparsely dotted with little flecks of sand.

"We're going right?" This time, Annie turned around and nodded. Finnick noticed the sunlight dance around on the top of her head and reached out to run a hand through her wavy, mocha hair.

"Of course. I love Mags' place," she easily replied, eyes once again straying towards the birds. No one could resist the aromatic tea Mags made anyways. Her furnishings always made them feel at home.

"Who doesn't?" Finnick smiled.

"Finnick, that pelican just caught a big one." Annie made no inclination to answer his previous question, opting instead to poke him a ribs and point out a particularly large fish struggling in it's captive predicament.

Finnick knew she had wanted to go birdwatching and was happy to comply, but was certainly not enthralled with the activity himself. "Annie, are those birds really more interesting than _the_ _Finnick Odair_," he joked, unknowingly dropping his voice into the deep tone he would deploy while he was in the Capitol. He saw Annie stiffen a bit as he retracted his lips from her ears, but neglected to see the signs of peculiarity.

He was just happy that Annie had finally turned her green-eyed gaze onto himself.

"Do you like it when your voice becomes like that?" Her tone was inquiring and there the slight beginnings of a frown on her face.

"Like what?" Finnick replied, his eyebrows creasing together.

"When your voice changes into the one that you use in the Capitol," she replied, not missing a beat. Her She continued to keep her gaze fixed on Finnick's sea-green eyes, her squawking pelicans now forgotten.

"What...oh. Sorry, sometimes it just slips out...I'm used to it," Finnick shrugged, reaching out with one of his hands to brush some fallen strands of Annie's fringe out of her face.

Her countenance remained the same and the slight makings of a frown remained on her face. Finnick gently ducked his head and dove in for a gentle peck on the lips, only to be evaded at the last second by the movement of Annie's head. He felt a twinge of hurt but pushed it down and waited for Annie to speak.

"Why do you love me, Finnick?" Annie's gaze didn't meet Finnick's, opting to stay transfixed on the white sand below them. Finnick's flirtatious voice had reminded Annie that Finnick wasn't just her Finnick. He was Finnick Odair, and he was almost every girl in Panem's dream boy. _Why me...when he can have anyone else._

"Because...because you're my Annie," Finnick flippantly replied, not very sure why she was asking such questions out of the blue. His weak answer was out of his mouth before he even stopped to ponder her question.

To be honest, he never thought about _why_. Annie just tugged at his heartstrings in a way that was just right. She lighted up his face every time he saw her or even caught a glimpse of her. But he neglected to say that, even when he saw the sad smile that came across her face. Her eyes seemed more determined than ever to avoid his sea-green ones.

"I know I'm your Annie. It's okay, tell me when you do know, Finnick. I was just wondering, why me? Sometimes...I feel like I can't give you enough love or happiness to match the Capitol's luxury...There are so many other girls in District Four who wouldn't give you nearly as much trouble...Half the time we're together, I'm screaming and you're frowning," Annie wistfully remarked.

Surprise flickered across Finnick's eyes. It wasn't like Annie to be insecure. The majority of the time they spent together passed with Annie in a content or playful mood, ready to salvage the remaining pieces of her youth from the Capitol's mess of her life.

When Annie mentioned the Capitol, he wanted nothing more than to squash her doubts about his disgust of the place. If Annie was worried because they could give keep him loaded, she need not be. Given the choice and knowing the types of people that inhabited that god-forsaken place, he knew he wouldn't hesitate one second to high-tail it out of there. Plus, he could never imagine spending his days with anyone else besides Annie.

And he was going to say all of that. Had screams not rung out behind them in the marketplace that was far off into the distance from their spot by the ocean.

"Annie...I'll talk to you about this later. Something's happening." Finnick was right. Every moment that passed, the yelling grew louder and louder. He uprooted himself from his spot on the towel and outstretched a hand for Annie to take. She took his hand, and he pulled her up from her previous sitting position as well. Her gaze was still fixed on the white sand and she made no move to lift her eyes to meet Finnick's stare. He clutched her hand and gently tugged the both of them towards the marketplace.

It wasn't until they had traversed half of the distance to the marketplace that when he realized Annie had been muttering words underneath her breath. He had no idea what she was trying to communicate and could only make out a couple of words.

"Didn't...water...here..._dead_..." She looked shocked and gone, and Finnick cursed himself for not noticing their plight earlier on. _She obviously would have been affected by the screams_, Finnick internally groaned.

Annie shook her hand free of their previous intertwined hands and let her hands cover her ears, as if she wouldn't remember the grotesque sounds of her memories if she did so. Finnick was quick to act; he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and tried his best to whisper soothing words into her ears, but nothing seemed to be working.

Worse yet, she was, for the first time, not cooperating with his efforts. Eventually, her absent cooperation turned in to a full-fledged struggle as she struggled to detangle her body from Finnick's.

It looked like she no longer recognized him. The horrid memories of the worst moments of Annie's life were manifesting themselves one after another, and the constant switching between reality and nightmare had become too much for her to take. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she had begun to notice that she was no longer upright. Her body was sitting on the floor, and Finnick was kneeling beside her, stroking her hair. Her memories were beginning to retreat and her willpower was fighting a relapse for the both of them.

_ I don't want to inconvenience him anymore_, Annie thought. _I'll never be able to give back...for everything he's ever done for me. _Annie slowly pried Finnick's hand off of her hair and got up to continue walking toward the marketplace.

Finnick could only jog after Annie, who was still slightly panting from her collapse. "Annie, maybe we should take you to Mags," he worriedly said. He hated the feeling he got when she was in a relapse. He hated that nothing he had could overcome her troubles. All he could do was be there to pick up the pieces after the relapses shook Annie to the core.

"Yeah...," Annie got out, her throat feeling a bit strangled. All of a sudden, her mind remembered how parched her throat had been, moments before the flooding of the arena. Biting down on her lip and squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed down that memory. "I'll head there. Why don't you go see what's happening over at the marketplace," she said, eye's shakily meeting Finnick's.

Finnick nodded, and after they said their goodbyes, he could not fathom how their afternoon had taking such a turn for the worse. He gave her a quick kiss on her flushed cheeks, and jogged to the marketplace. Every couple of yards, however, he would always turn back and sneak a couple of glances at Annie. Finnick hated to leave her in such a state, but he knew that Annie was strong enough to handle herself.

It wasn't until he reached the marketplace to observe what was a particularly rowdy auction that he realized that something serious had happened. While the heaviest catch of the day was sold for a record-breaking price, Finnick Odair could only feel regret for not having said everything that was on his mind when he flippantly brushed off Annie Cresta's innocent question. He cursed himself once again, for he knew that he had made a mistake.

A big mistake.

Because no decent man would've answered his lover so poorly and then left her alone when she was at her weakest.

* * *

_lovers at a great divide_

"I don't know, Mags. I didn't know what to say to her."

Contrary to popular belief, Finnick was no expert at love. His love life consisted of his inexperienced relationship with Annie and a couple of dates with other merchant's daughters. After all, he had only been fourteen when his life changed forever. He had just grown into his adolescent body, understanding that now his build could take more weight and store more power. This summary of his love life was of course, exempting the numerous, one-sided _relations_ he had with Capitol women.

To sum it up, he didn't have as much experience with _amour_ as Panem assumed he did.

Which was why he was in Mags' home at that very moment, bemoaning his afternoon that took a turn for the worse.

Mags stayed silent. She shifted around in her kitchen while Finnick detailed his troubles by her beige couch. One girl was noticeably missing. Finnick had moaned into his hands when Mags shook her head and informed him that she hadn't been by her place once. Her hands slowly stirred two plain metal spoons around her two cups of tea and slowly transported them to the coffee table in front of her couch. They were gently placed on her handmade, woven tray.

Her eyes flickered upwards to meet Finnick's gaze. Finnick seemed to understand that she wanted him to continue.

"I just didn't know how to reply to that, you know? I mean, all of a sudden she was so...insecure. I didn't even get a rebuttal in."

Once, there had been a Capitol woman who had been interviewed on one of the Capitol's more popular television channels for being one of Finnick's flings. She twirled her mint green locks around her orange finger and chattered on and on about how one could only know the truth when they gazed into Finnick's eyes. Mags thought that, for once, the Capitol woman was right.

If anyone were to look at Finnick Odair's eyes at that moment, no one would doubt his misery and frustration with the present situation.

"Well? Mags only urged Finnick on, waiting to absorb the rest of his recounting of the events.

"She slid the door shut on my face. I don't know how I'm ever going to reach her," Finnick moaned, realizing something he had stupidly overlooked. "Mags, I'm going back there in a week. Reaping's in a week,"

Something had changed over Mags' expression. Her intelligent eyes showed her gentle excitement over her idea. Her mouth opened to articulate it, only to be left hanging open with silence. Finnick had covered his eyes with his hands, massaging his face, as if pretending he could scrub away his impending troubles. He had taken no notice of the peculiar behavior Mags had exhibited. She finally found her ability to speak again and Finnick's hands retreated so that they only uncovered his eyes, which shifted towards Mags.

"There's only one thing to do. Prove you love her." Her pale lips cracked open and gave him a genuine smile.

_oh simple thing, where have you gone_

For a man who had been the focus of countless high-definition cameras before, Finnick Odair must have looked just a touch too nervous this time around. He found his hands aching to find something to do. _Preferably a knot or something_, he supposed. It gave him a sense of calm, introducing him to the life he could've possibly had if his fate had assumed a state of normalcy. Too bad his fate didn't. His gaze flickered all around the venue, searching for something to pass the time.

It was almost time. Time to finally take advantage of the publicity and stardom Finnick was thrusted into the day he jabbed his accursed trident into the last tribute's soul. It was irony at its best; Finnick would have laughed had he not been so preoccupied with thoughts of his lover miles away from his present location. He knew it would have been something some of his more daring mentors would have pointed out and appraised. He could just imagine Johanna's snide approval, "Taking advantage of the Capitol, are you? Took you long enough, pretty boy."

"You're on to get up there in five minutes, Odair."

_ Not like there's anything I need to prepare for_, Finnick mused as he tapped his fingers on the curious Capitol furnishings. This was it. This was phase one of his rebuttal to Annie's claims, the proof that even as all the luxury that rained down on him in Capitol, he loved her.

There was absolutely nothing in the Capitol that could compare to his love for her. Nothing there was natural to him. He missed the ocean, the fresh air, and the delicious sea food. He missed _her_. Every year when he ended back at the Capitol, he was surrounded by concrete and cement. The fumes surrounding the Capitol were definitely hazardous from all of the wasted resources. He could have sworn that the Capitol's fumes were only second to District 8's factory emissions in amount.

He didn't even want to get started on the people.

He wanted to punch himself for not saying any of that to her, when she was feeling nothing but insecure and honest to him. That Tuesday, he hadn't even gotten to reassure Annie of his love. All he had done was give her a weak reply and leave her for a fish auction after she suffered her Games all over again.

He wasn't sure punching himself was even enough.

* * *

_within my blindness, you are all I see_

_ "_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, welcome to _your_ number one source of Panem news and gossip! It's The Caesar Flickerman Show and what a night we'll be having! Hold your breath, tonight we have just the finest guest for all of you! Last week, you thought you saw it all! Cashmere and Gloss, what a _dream team_! But today, everyone please welcome...Panem's finest _bachelor_, Finnick Odair!" Caesar's accented voice boomed to his audience.

Finnick would never quite get used to the Capitol's funny fashion of talking. The prerecorded saxophones, tubas, and french horns blared Caesar Flickerman's opening theme in the background, an instrumental that not one Capitol citizen had was unfamiliar with.

_Ah, that's my cue_, Finnick remembered.

As usual, Finnick's prep crew thought he would look good with just fine without anything on, but this was nationwide television. He was sure that Annie wouldn't have appreciated that fashion statement as well, if she were watching. Finnick wasn't even sure she had pressed the button to turn the television on. The viewing of the Hunger Games may have been mandated, but the media segments that weren't directly linked the tributes' Games viewings were regulated with much more lax judgment. _I just hope that when she's watching the Games, Mags is there..._ With that last fleeting thought, he prepared himself to go onstage and willed his feet to move.

All of a sudden, Finnick wasn't Finnick, the charming boy from District Four. He was Finnick Odair, a nation's heartthrob. A confident smirk stretched out upon his sun-kissed face as he took his first step onto the stage. Eight years after his first appearance on television, he was too used to the dazzling and obtrusive lights to wince. His legs strided to his plush, maroon sofa chair and smoothly slided into the seat, adjusting a bit for his comfort. As usual, the Capitol audience was raucous and boisterous in their display of affection for him.

"Alright, alright...So, Finnick, how have you been enjoying this Games year?" Caesar Flickerman questioned, turning to Finnick with a unnaturally bright smile. _Mint blue this year. I wonder how many times he's covered all the shades of the rainbow_, Finnick mused. He couldn't help but taunt Caesar inside his head; after all, there were only a handful of men who made as much riches as he did off of dead children.

"As usual, they're the _highlight_ of my year." Finnick could not have told a bigger lie. But the Capitol was fooled, and that was all that mattered.

"Now, Finnick. Many of your fans are curious, why is there no one for you? Are the Capitol's ladies not good enough for you?" Caesar inquired, lifting an eyebrow and leaning back on his chair as he finished his question.

_Bingo._

"Now, you know that's not it, Caesar," Finnick admonished. "There's just too many different kinds of lovely ladies here in the Capitol. I can't help but want to love everyone of them." Caesar Flickerman leaned back on his matching maroon chair, undoubtedly pleased with Finnick's answer. Finnick allowed his eyes to graze over the audience, taking in their lovestruck expressions and pleased sighs. He had a self-assured smile plastered on his face.

Internally, however, he winced, realizing that his low, seductive tone of voice was probably exactly what Annie hated, and that his usage of it wasn't helping his plan make progress at all.

"What a charmer!" Caesar Flickerman boomed towards his audience. His exclamation only allowed the racket the Capitol audience was making to reach new heights. _My eardrums..._, Finnick absentmindedly thought. Finnick pushed aside all the complaints that were whirring in his head and let out a small laugh. He made a relaxed hand gesture as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So," Caesar Flickerman leaned in and put a hand over the side of his face, as if he were talking confidentially with a friend. His mint blue lips stretched into a conspirational grin. "What _is_ your type of girl, Finnick?"

Only one girl came to mind. _There is no type, there's just one girl_, Finnick wanted to say. But Finnick Odair had much more sense than that, and kept his mouth shut. He was a victor and a celebrity, and he knew Snow was out there, somewhere, watching him from the comfort of his luxury suite. _Probably drawing up more plans to make every man and woman in the District's life miserable, _he thought.

If only there were mind readers; then people could finally witness the great amount of self-control that Finnick Odair possessed.

This was the moment Finnick was waiting for. He was going to move forward with his plan to prove to Annie that he was heads over heels for her, while for once taking advantage of the Capitol. If he weren't taping the ridiculous show with Caesar, he would've given himself a clap on the back.

"Well, Caesar. If you must know," He mimicked his host's actions, leaning in, and dropping his volume a bit. "My kind of girl is lovely. She would have the most gentle smile on her lips."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one Capitol woman draw out a tube of lipstick. It was the most vibrant shade of crimson he had ever seen. She smeared it over her lips and Finnick fought back a laugh. A couple of other women had mirrors out too, judging by the glares the mirrors created on the dimly lit ceilings over the audience.

"Oh, _oh_. We're getting descriptive," Caesar Flickerman wasn't expecting this. He didn't know what Finnick was up to, but he knew what Finnick moonlighted as in the Capitol. Caesar Flickerman knew what Finnick Odair was supposed to say. Finnick Odair was supposed to evade the question and maybe add in another vague comment in his seductive tone that the Capitol adored. He raised his eyebrows and curved his lips upwards, wondering what the young man was up to.

"She's so beautiful and endearing, but she doesn't realize it. She's kind and brave, especially given all that she's been through. My type of girl doesn't see how perfect and amazing she is," Finnick pushed on with his descriptions. He knew his boundaries. If he got too specific, there could be problems.

He wished he could detail every feature of Annie's face, show the whole universe how much he loved her. Annie Cresta was a stunning girl who was unlike any other woman he had ever come across. She was a victor with a heart, a girl who loved with earnest. He just hoped that she would understand his vagueness. She definitely would be able to pick up the fact that he was doing this for her if she were watching.

"I see, I see. I spy a good amount of Capitol woman out there that are very pleased with your description!" Caesar Flickerman laughed. He was right; Finnick noticed quite a few women swooning. The Capitol women were relating their vainness to his short monologue.

Finnick just laughed. He didn't have a _type_ of girl, he had Annie. _No one will ever compare to her, _he thought. He knew Annie Cresta was just the girl for him. He remembered watching her games at the age of nineteen. She came back to him in a frazzled state, but she was alive. He didn't expect to fall in love with her, but he soon saw himself sneaking glances at her when she was around and thinking about her when he was away. Annie Cresta had planted herself in his mind, he had realized one day.

And he was okay with that.

"Well, we hope you find that perfect girl here! Thank you stopping by, Finnick. Finnick Odair, everyone!" Caesar Flickerman boomed once again to the audience. He seemed to see that Finnick Odair was done talking. The Capitol audience roared, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that evening. Their lilac, ballet-flat pink, and spring green hairstyles bounced up and down in the crowd. It seemed they were aiming for pastels this season.

* * *

_just like an angel off the page_

To be honest, Finnick didn't know what to expect when he got back home at District Four. He hadn't thought out his plan very well. Mostly, he acted on impulse, not completely thinking of any consequences before he spoke. Which was why he was quite nervous right now. He wasn't outright sweating or pacing back and forth, but bystanders could definitely see that there was something off about Finnick Odair that day.

_I should've never used that voice...She must hate me for confessing to her on national TV...I shouldn't have been so gutsy; now Snow knows that there's someone. Hell, I bet he already knew, the way he smiles every time he talks to me. _Finnick's thoughts jumped quickly from one worry to another. His fingers tapped his seat on the train rhythmically, albeit a little bit too impatiently.

He barely noticed the Avox that had silently shuffled into his room. The Avox set down his lunch, a savory seafood concoction of a soup and a few slices of fresh garlic bread. Despite his hunger, his mind was too distracted to focus on appeasing his appetite. Instead, he stood up and reached for a glass that was in one of the cabinets of the train and poured himself a glass of water. He gulped it down quickly while his fellow mentor stopped by and announced that they were going to be back at District Four soon.

They were going home‒empty-handed, again.

Within the next quarter of an hour, he was back in the boundaries of District Four. He thought the time had passed by a little too quickly for his liking. He still didn't really have anything planned out to say to Annie, if she was going to listen to him. He stepped onto the platform for arrivals to see no one waiting for him but Mags. She had opted out this year for mentoring, saying that her legs and arms were feeling a bit sore and weak.

"Mags!" Knowing that she was there waiting for him, even in her condition, put a smile to his face. He enveloped her now frail body into a gentle hug and discreetly looked around. To his dismay, he couldn't spot any brunette accompanying Mags at the platform. He couldn't deny that his heart sunk a bit. His slightly thrown-off mood did not go unnoticed by Mags, who's observant nature told her that he had wanted to see someone else there with her as well.

After all, she had seen his appearance on The Caesar Flickerman Show as well, and she was one of the few who knew exactly who he was talking about.

She walked back to the Victor's Village with him. On their way, Finnick updated her about how some of her fellow, companionable victors were doing.

"Cecelia's doing fine, I heard her talk about how her third newborn is now a cute toddler," She smiled at that. "Beetee and Wiress are doing okay, though Beetee told me there's something off about her health these days."

He also joked a little about some of the other victors who he ran into. There was Johanna from District 7, who had sarcastically joked with him, "I knew it, every girl's your type, Playboy." Her remarks never ceased to make him laugh. It was in her nature to comment in such a manner, Finnick quickly understood after meeting her a few years back.

Mags noticed that while Finnick was animatedly talking about his reunion with some of the victors and strategically avoiding every recap about his evenings during his stay at the Capitol, he neglected to mention anything about his appearance on The Caesar Flickerman Show or his impending reunion with Annie.

_ The boy's skirting around the topic. He's nervous_, she realized. A small, toothed grin appeared on Mags' face as they walked closer and closer to the Victor's Village that was just minutes away. Finnick had realized it too, a couple of seconds right before they reached the entrance to the Village.

He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been when it came to women. He didn't know if Annie got his message or if he had proven to her why he loved her, he just really wanted to see her. He had spent almost every one of his nights with other repulsive women in the Capitol, and he wanted nothing more than to know how the one girl who truly cared about him as a human being was doing.

He gave Mags a sideways glance, as if pleading for some advice. "Go," Mags urged. Finnick gave a small, weak smile and nodded. He took off for Annie's home, the one that he had found himself in so many times the past year.

By the time he had reached her home his breath was slightly ragged. He took a moment to suck in more oxygen, and then rapped his knuckles slowly on her wooden door. At first, he heard nothing. But he patiently and anxiously waited, and started to pick up the sound of faint, light footsteps. (Later, he would jokingly complain that in the suspense, his heart was ready to jump out of his body.) He saw the door gently swing open, and he opened his mouth to say the apology he had been saving for weeks, only to be cut off with a weight leaning on his body.

Annie swung the door open and hugged him without warning, pressing her face to the warmth of Finnick's chest. She gave his body a squeeze, realizing that this was the first time she had gotten to touch him for weeks. Finnick's surprise was evident on his face and in his body, which had froze for a second in shock at the sudden movement.

"What if it wasn't me?" Finnick teased, relieved that his efforts had not been for naught. They weren't going to be on standoffish terms, after all. He ran a hand through her soft hair that looked slightly frazzled from the high humidity District Four had been receiving.

"I'm sorry for being like that and then just leaving you. I didn't say goodbye," Annie whispered into his white shirt. Save for another squeeze of her arms around his torso, she had made no inclination to answer his previous statement. She tilted her eyes up and let her green eyes meet Finnick's infamous, sea green ones. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Finnick easily replied, stretching his arms out around Annie's waist. Knowing better than to just publicly display their affection where a Peacekeeper could report it, he reluctantly removed himself from their embrace to lead themselves into Annie's home.

"I didn't mean to accuse...", Annie started, as Finnick led her by his hand into her home. She still felt guilty; that Tuesday was a perfectly fine day, but their time together ended up going so badly.

"Accuse me? It's okay, Annie. I hate the Capitol's Finnick Odair, too," Finnick finished for Annie. He turned and stopped in the middle of Annie's living room. Annie was now just glad that her Finnick was back.

"Why do you love me?" Annie teased, leaning in to whisper into his ear while grabbing the other hand she had not been holding on to before. S_o she did watch the show,_ Finnick realized pleasantly.

"Because I love an endearing, lovely, perfect, and beautiful girl with a gentle smile named Annie, who should never feel insecure about herself again. She's kind, sincere, and brave even though she's been through a lot. She's strong in her own way. The man that she loves must be incredibly lucky," Finnick dutifully replied. And without further ado, he caught her slightly grinning lips in a gentle kiss fit for the one that had made Finnick Odair feel whole again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Like it? (_wink, wink_) Hate it? Opinions? Did any of you pick up on the mini strokes Mags was suffering from? Anyone want to take a shot at what songs I used to pick out mini-chapter titles? Each title is a lyric, and there's one song per title.

Anyways, I'm sincerely thankful that you gave my fic the time of day and made it all the way through. It means a lot to me! (Reviews mean a lot to me, too...just a hint.) I wrote this fic over break and I'm very excited to post it.

Finnick and Annie are love!

On a side note...I also hope that you aren't put off by the awkward placing of this author's note. Trust me, I hate the note here too.

Love, Vivian

P.S. It's the Titanic's 100th year anniversary and in forty minutes, it will have been one hundred years from the moment RMS Titanic collided with an iceberg. Rest in peace, RMS Titanic crew and passengers.


End file.
